


We'll Both Never Be Afraid, Emily

by Little_Miss_Perfect_14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, Autistic Regulus Black, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Bad Parent Walburga Black, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Bellatrix Black Lestrange Lives, Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Lily Evans Potter, Bisexual Regulus Black, Bisexual Sirius Black, Bisexuality, Dark Magic, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Gay Remus Lupin, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Gryffindor Common Room, Homophobia, Homoromantic, Indian James Potter, Inspired by Music, Internalized Homophobia, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Die, Lady Black, Lesbian Bellatrix Black Lestrange, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Lives, Sirius Black Dies, Slytherin Common Room, Tea, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange, death is a social construct, everyone is just. r e a l l y gay.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Perfect_14/pseuds/Little_Miss_Perfect_14
Summary: Bellatrix Black was not what anyone one assumed. That's how it always goes, she had guessed, and Bella Black was as much of a Potter as her Gryffindor cousin, only she hadn't had the chance to escape the minefield of dark magic known as the Ancient And Most Noble House Of Black and later the Death Eaters. What would have happened during their years together? What would have happened when Bellatrix decides to admit to everything?I plan to span 1-7 years of marauder school years with summer clips along with after graduation, and up to Harry's years. This follows along similarly but like none of the Black's are bad.(I started thinking about this based on the song Emily by My Chemical Romance, and it isn't exactly a non angst song, so while the school years will be mostly easy *stares at relationship drama and Sirius Black* I plan to carry this into Harry's seventh year and we all know how that goes)
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lily Evans Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Female Character(s), Emmeline Vance/Bellatrix Black, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Regulus Black & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	1. I Hate The Ending Myself But It Started With An Alright Scene|Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix probably should have eaten something. Actually looking into Remus Lupin's eyes and just seeing chocolate bars with caramel she decides she definitely should have eaten something. And then she passes out on her cousins shoes. She just hopes her mum doesn't hear about it. 
> 
> Bellatrix's sorting, train ride to Hogwarts, and the Marauders and Emily start to understand what goes on in the presumably great house of Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! so if any of you are MCR fans you might have noticed the chapter title references Disenchanted. Given as the whole fanfic is also named after Emily by MCR I plan to keep the theme, so yeah! if any of you have any other songs to recommend (preferably MCR or Beatles) I'd love to use those as well!

With a loud POP! Bella fell over on her knees on the platform nine and three quarters. She hated Side-Along Apparition, and today was no better with her stomach already in knots. Sirius popped in behind her with Andy and her Aunt Walburga. Her mother turned to look at the sorrowful looking figure of her second daughter before growling “get up”

Bella scrambled to her feet. Her mother never liked being around this many people, and all the muggleborns and half bloods made it no better. Sirius laughed quietly, and Bella herself growled. Her idiotic cousin always managed to land on his feet just like the cats he so desperately hated. Bella, of course, didn't blame him. Their Grandmother’s cat hated him and the fluffy calico cat had once left a long scar down Sirius’ leg. 

Andromeda, her sister, had already disappeared. Sirius had noticed the same it seemed, so she added to Sirius “probably to go find her boyfriendddddd”

Sirius laughed and his mother turned around. “No funny business you two. I have Andromeda watching you and one thing too far and both of you are going to Drumstang instead.'' Bella knew she was fooling. When Dumbledore became Head Teacher both of the Black mothers had considered it, and as such they had all had to learn bulgarian. Luckily Orion had decided the uniforms were too unfashionable because Bella had failed miserably at the subject. 

Sirius quickly grabbed her wrists and dragged her onto the train, and then grabbed her trunk as well as his own at Walburga’s glare. Orion probably would have stepped in at that point, but he instead stayed home to “watch” Narcissa and Regulus, her sister and cousin respectively, because Kreacher was busy cooking a sorting feast for the blacks once they found out which of their allies' children were in each house. Mind you, her Uncle's version of watching the Black children was to stuff them in one room together, hoping they don’t kill each other, and going off to drink. 

They found a compartment quickly and sat down. Bellatrix got out her history of magic book. She had already read it of course, as the textbook hadn’t changed in over one hundred years and the Blacks were to get the best education possible. Sirius on the other hand, was never one for studious behavior and got out a brand new deck of exploding snap. The two had gotten everything new for school to show off their wealth. Bella was happy with the new copies of books but the newness of Sirius’ deck just meant it was louder than his old set and he relished in that fact, making the doors rattle every few minutes. Bellatrix, despite her dislike of the loud and sudden noises, kept quiet. She had gotten used to it before she was seven, as she was around Sirius so often. 

There was a quiet knock on the door. Bella motioned to Sirius, as she didn’t want to get up, but Sirius being the lovable cousin he was, just flipped her the bird. Bellatrix got up and strode across the little space in the compartment to open the door. Turning back to her cousin once more she snapped “Some gentleman you are.” and opened the door. 

Three boys, more first year by the looks of their uncoloured robes, stood in the doorway. One of them, a very scarred boy, started talking very fast and Bella couldn't keep up, and instead looked to where her cousin was staring intently at his face. “Very sorry to bother you, I really am, but everywhere else is full and no one will let us put our trunks down, can we please sit here? I promise I won’t make noise. ”

The unnamed boy added as an afterthought, “I can’t promise about these two buffons though.”

Before she could process, Sirius patted next to where Bella sat on the bench. “Of course! Bells here can just come sit next to her dear older cousin.”

This time Bellatrix did manage to react. She slapped her cousin and half shrieked “Do not call me Bells!”

Sirius rolled his eyes, and quipped back, “so…. Trixie then?”

Bella was about to respond with another slap even with the strangers watching what was meant to be the unfathomable behaviour for the Black cousins. Bella peered into her cousin's eyes though, for as much as Siri liked company it was odd even for him. 

Bella scowled at her cousin and sat down, and Siri, in a muted tone muttered “Come on Bella. He’s hot! And don’t you want to know where the scars came from?”

As much as she hated to admit that the Black Heir was right, he did have a point… 

“So what’s your family like…… sorry I don’t know your names.” Bella had gestured to the scarred boy, as he had thoroughly caught her attention. 

The boy that Sirius seemed to fancy- Remus, stated that he grew up in Wales, like his mother did. His mum, he explained, was a muggle born witch named Hope, and his father a pureblood named Lyall. At the mention of Remus’ mother, Sirius and Bellatrix exchanged furtive glances. Remus, unbeknownst to the hidden conversation continued on prattling about how he had gone to a local primary school and what house he hoped to be in. 

Bella, deciding that need it be, Sirius could just repeat the important information later, instead choosing to stare at the lean brown haired boy. 

Remus John Lupin- a halfblood, Bellatrix remembered and her lip curled in distaste at what her mother could do, make her do- was an alright looking eleven year old. His scarred face- by Hecate, where had he gotten them all!- was average except for his eyes, which were a brilliant chocolate with golden caramel flecks. 

Bella looked down at her stomach, which was rumbling with hunger. She had been too nervous to eat earlier but now wished she had done more than pick at her half stale croissant at Grimmauld Place. 

Sirius nudged Bella. It looked like she had been caught staring, which she hoped her auntie hadn’t noticed. It wasn’t polite for a black of course. 

Sirius, knowing exactly how to rile her up having spent his childhood with her, muttered in her ear “It looks like Itty Bitty Bella has a crush,” Bella, doing as he expected, reddened. 

Her! A crush on him? She said as much to her eldest cousin and then added so quietly that her lips almost didn’t move. “As if dear cousin. I was just seeing what your fussing was about.... besides that, Marlene McKinnon is much prettier.” 

Marlene, a well known blood traitor pureblood, had rammed into them on accident as they boarded the train. The blonde girl had muttered a quick apology, probably not worthy of a Black heir and quickly ran off with a hook nosed boy, and another two girls, a red head and another blonde. Bellatrix hadn’t said anything, but had found her pretty with her blond hair in multiple braids, and her light blue eyes. 

That time it was Sirius’ turn to blush and stutter. Then he realised the second part of her saying and started laughing. At that point, Bella’s mother had turned from talking with Auntie Walburga still on the platform. Sirius was being rather loud, she supposed. It hit her exactly what she said, and she groaned- Siri would never let her forget it. 

Bella knew that she was not what her mother wanted. That she was not what any of the Black family wanted. This was because of one simple fact. Bellatrix Black liked girls. She did not like boys. She would never like boys. Bella had known this since she was 9 years old as she and Sirius had both found one Miss Rosalie Amethyst Lestrange beautiful at the annual Christmas party. Sirius, figuring they were pointing out people they thought were “hot” as he put it, stated that he thought that Rodolphus, Rosalie’s older brother, didn't look half bad either. At Bellatrix’s continuous gaping he added “Well his hair looks nice slicked back like that.” Sirius had acted like that was an explanation, and Bella had been forced to keep her mouth shut, for fear of Sirius shoving a prank potion in it. 

Snapping back into the real world she realised Sirius was staring at her. Maybe it was her turn to share, and began to formally introduce herself. 

“I am Bellatrix Black, I am the second born daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black. I have a younger sister, Narcissa who is ten years of age, and an older sister Andromedea who is thirteen. Andromeda is a third year slytherin. Sirius is my elder cousin- by ten days! And we were tutored together.”

The train had finally started moving. Thank Merlin, as if Bella was going to have to pretend to be proper and longer she was going to choke. 

A bespectacled boy, James Potter, asked the age old question- “So what houses are you hoping to be in?”

Remus, looking thoughtful, just said “Anywhere I suppose. It’ll be fun just being there won’t it?”

Bellatrix didn’t have the same mentality, but the mentality was forced upon her by her parents, so it didn’t really count. “I’m going to Slytherin I presume, Ravenclaw would probably be the best though. Rosalie- Remember her, Sirius?-”

“As if I could forget. You went on about her for three weeks!”

“I’m just going to ignore that. Anyways, Rosalie got sorted into Ravenclaw last year- and before you ask Siri no i’m not stalking her, she sent me a letter- and she said that the common room has a massive library to rival the main one!”

This time, it was Remus who perked up, “Really? That’s amazing! Think of all the knowledge!”

“Absolutely! Rosalie said that the library was originally Rowena Ravenclaw’s personal one.”

“Imagine having a personal library.”

“Oh I know! And all the knowledge of a millenia!”

Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He rolled it into a ball and tossed it at Bella’s head. “Sorry dear Trixie but it seems like you and Nerd Two here could ramble on about this all day, and libraries aren’t important enough for that.”

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Inside she thought about how knowledge was the most important thing in the world. After all, great wars could have been stopped with knowledge. Sirius however had different ideas. “Now that the dorks are done talking, let’s get down to business. Quidditch. What team do you support and what position do you play?” 

“I can answer for Sirius. He loves the Chudley Cannons and got seasonal tickets two years ago on his birthday. He plays chaser. I play beater but don’t support any team as I think it’s a waste of time.”

“Bells, how you wound me! Pick one!”

“Fine. Holyhead Harpies. Just think if I were there now I wouldn’t have to deal with your idiocy.”

“I play seeker and chaser. And Sirius, Puddlemere United is much better.” James had chimed in. “Sorry mate but honestly the cannons? You must be mad.”

Bellatrix snorted. She agreed of course, her cousin was mad as a hatter, but she couldn’t exactly say that about the Heir To The Ancient And Most Noble House Of Black for no reason, now could she?

Remus looked bored, which Bella silently agreed with as well, and then remarked, “I’m not that into quidditch to be honest. I’d have to agree, though, Bella seems the most correct with her answer of the Harpies. And I don't play quidditch really. Not a big fan of the heights but keeper sounds the most promising.”

Peter spoke for the first time now, as James had introduced him before, “You’d be good as a keeper, Remus! You’re so tall you could cover more of the rings. I’d probably be chaser, and Appleby Arrows.”

Just then the five first years heard a knock on their compartment door. They all looked at each other, none wanting to get up from their comfy spots in the booth. “I got it the first time. I refuse to do it again, it’s demeaning.”

“Bella come on!”

“No, you do it.”

“For god's sake you two! Stop yowling like cats, I’ll do it!” It appeared that Remus had lost his cool, which sort of made sense. He hadn’t been around the Blacks for less than an hour and already they had fought twice. 

In the doorway stood Andromeda, looking out of place with her crisp robes and slicked back ponytail, looking as nice as when she left the house. In contrast, Bella’s dark hair was a frizzy mess as she had tried brushing it this morning, and her skin was freakishly pale. Andromeda had always had her beauty commented on, with her hair a light caramel that went all the way down her back and her eyes wider and softer. Andy had obviously come to check on them, as Orion and Cygnus hadn’t trusted the two not to blow up a toilet or some other inane prank. As if they would do such a thing! To be caught? It would be horrific!

Andromeda just clicked her tongue and wearily remarked, “I honestly don’t care if the two of you are dumb enough to blow up a toilet and get caught you deserve whatever comes your way. But Bella when you inform Dad and Uncle Orion what house everyone got tonight please be sure to mention that I checked in on you.” Andromeda, who had been flapping her hands wildly throughout the whole conversation, had now turned and started walking down the hallway. 

“Wait Andy!”

Andromeda turned, looking incredibly done with her younger cousin. “Sirius, I refuse to eat anything you give me. What is it?”

“Close the door?” Sirius put on his best baby voice, which wasn’t saying much. “Pwease?”

Bella’s sister, mumbling about how Sirius and Bella were so lazy, and making threats under her breath came back to the door. 

“Sirius, Bella, I swear if you bother me again today, I’m going to tell Walburga about how you were frightening Aunt Cassie with the cardboard Grim cut out you made.”

“Fine.”

“I haven’t been bothering you,”

“Not yet you haven’t Bella, but there’s still another good two hours left for you to spend.”

Andromeda shut the door, and Bellatrix waited until she could no longer hear the echoing footsteps, before saying, “well she’s gone, probably off to snog Ted, what should we do now that she’s not coming back?”

“Blow up a toilet?” James had latched onto a part of their conversation evidently, “Was she referring to an experience or giving you an idea?” James was bouncing up and down in his seat, seemingly hoping that two of his new friends had blown up a toilet. 

Bella was slightly concerned at this. Sirius tended to chatter a lot and be a bit of a blabbermouth when it came to stories of his “Epically Amazing Pranks Of God” as he put it, and there were some bits of that story that would sound a bit iffy if someone chose to spread them around the school. Nothing bad of course, but both Bella and Sirius seemed to have the same idea. Don’t let Sirius tell the story. As much as Bella hated her family, getting disowned would be worse. 

Sirius was eagerly nodding, “Yeah! We did!” He was jumping up and down like an agitated puppy. “Maybe I should let Bella tell the story though. She thinks I waste too much time with unimportant details.”

Bella let out a quick squawk of anger. “I do not! I simply think that there’s no need to tell everyone the exact details of Regulus’ dress robes for five minutes!”

The curly haired girl had suddenly found herself very interested in the compartment. 

The door had scratches all over its dark smooth wood, and some writing such as B.B.+E.V. and such. The benches that the five were sitting on were made up of a scratchy fabric, in a tacky green colour covered in stains. The whole compartment smelled like hair potion and quidditch gear which did nothing to help her rolling stomach. She took another sip of her pumpkin juice. At least the drink hadn’t changed since she had Kreacher fill it this morning. The juice was a staple in the black household, and Bella had a love-hate relationship with it. 

Sirius was still staring at her, as if beckoning “Go on”. 

Bella took a calming breath and said, “It was around three years ago, at the Christmas Party at Serpent’s Creek, the Lestrange’s manor house. Sirius had gone to get some more pudding, and I was reading a book on the stairwell. Sirius decided that because Rabastan, the youngest Lestrange brother had insulted Regulus the week before that we should get some payback. I decided that we should do something with water since Rabastan had insulted that Regulus couldn’t swim very well. So as Sirius was still on a bathroom joke roll, when rabastan went into the loo we used our magic to make all the toilets in the house explode. We were banned from going to places for the next year, and had to share a bedroom till next christmas as an insult.”

Peter looked like he would wet himself. “That’s amazing!” 

James nodded in agreement. “As much as I hate to agree with Pete, I have to agree.”

Sirius chimed in “We should do something at Hogwarts!”

James was looking at him like Siri was a genius. Bella looked over to Remus who was reading a book. She privately thought to herself that she should ask to borrow it sometimes, and then tapped his arm. Or his sweater rather. Did his scars extend all the way up his arms? Bella wondered once again what had happened. 

Remus snapped up immediately, and so the brown haired girl whispered in his ear, “If this keeps up his head’s going to explode from all the arrogance.” 

She then raised her voice. “No. Not happening. Even if we don’t go to Durmstrang, Beauxbatons isn’t out of the question, and you look awful in blue.”

Sirius gave her puppy dog eyes. “Please?”

“As much as that may work on Andy it won’t work on me. Besides, what would you even want to do?”

“My dear Bella, That’s the fun of it!” This time it wasn’t Sirius but James. 

“I’m choosing to ignore the fact you called me Bella and just say Remus, you agree with me right?”

Remus was quieter than the rest of them, but pretended to mull it over. “Hmm. My dear Bellatrix, are you asking if I think that the boys’ plan is half witted and foolish?”

Bellatrix, deciding to joke around, stood up and curtsied. “I believe I am, Lord Lupin, although I do hope I haven’t harmed their doltish brains.”

James popped in, “As Lord Potter, I must admit i’m offended and am filing a blood feud, Lady Black.”

All the Lords and the Lady fell back laughing at that point. Apparently the thought of the scrawny boy filing a blood feud on the 5’2 girl was hilarious. Not that Peter or Remus really knew how to file a blood feud. Bellatrix wouldn’t but Sirius had been complaining about his lessons so she picked a bit of it up. Remus was the first to recover from his affliction of laughter, and went back to pick up his book again. He flashed the book cover up, and Bellatrix saw that it was a book on the introduction to healing. 

“Are you interested in Healing?” Bellatrix was. Of course, as a Black, it would be very unlikely if she would be allowed to get an apprenticeship before she was married off. The tiny girl was especially interested in dark creatures and curses as a specialty. She knew it would anger her family though, which was probably a part of the reason that she would choose it. It was the same as the reason that the Auror’s department is what Sirius aimed for. 

Remus kept reading and hadn’t looked up, but he gave her a thumbs up. Figures. Why give a vocal reaction while reading. Then again Bella did the same all the time. 

She was getting a bit invested at this point. “What specialty? If I were allowed to take an apprenticeship I’d choose Dark Creatures and Curses.”

Remus looked surprised. “Me too.” 

“What books do you have on healing?”

Someone, presumably James, groaned. Sirius then coughed. Bellatrix ignored both of them in order to listen to Remus.

“I have this one.” He pointed to his copy of Healing 101, “Dark Curse Healings by Jimbeki Hayat, Threon George’s Enchanted Scratch Healing- A Step By Step Guide, and Werewolves- a Healing Guide, Alexander Fawley.”

“Did you bring the Werewolf one? I haven’t read it yet, but you can borrow my Enchanted Bites book and my copy of Vampiric Healing. They’re both by Billius Rosier.”

“Deal.”

Sirius groaned, and then Peter, James, and him all almost jumped with joy when there was another knock on the door. 

“So who’s getting it this time? Bella and Remy have already, and I refuse.” Sirius got in the first word before James could say anything. 

James, just as fast, said “ot nit.”

“I think you missed a few words Lord Potter.”

Peter had already opened the door and an older lady stood in front of them with a trolley full of candy. “Would you like any candy dears?” 

Remus had true joy in his chocolate eyes when he bought two chocolate frogs.

“Anyone else, Dearies?”

“I’ll take twenty-one chocolate frogs please, fourteen fizzing whizbees, and seven exploding toads please.” Bellatrix wasn’t planning on eating them all in one go, oh heavens no! Instead she tucked them all in her trunk, fully expecting she could get Sirius to do an assignment or two for her in exchange for some sweets. 

“Ok Honey.” The trolley lady was about to leave when Bella asked something surprising.

“What is your name?”  
“My name? Well let’s see, my sister used to call me Jean.”

“Ok. Thank you for the sweets, Jean.”

Jean looked around and said under her breath, “We’ll arrive in Hogsmeade in forty minutes. If you all change into your robes I’ll help teach you to shrink and unshrink your trunks so you can take it with you.”

“Thank you again, and will do Missus Jean.” Bellatrix looked over at James in shock. 

They closed the door and Sirius asked James why he had chimed in. James- or as Sirius had taken to calling him- Jamie, had just shrugged. 

Remus had put his book away, and gathered up the things he had brought out. “I figure we should get dressed then.”

“Now Trixie. As we are all about to get changed you should probably leave as we all know how much you were staring at Remy earlier, and how much you were engaging him in conversation, now don’t we Jamsie.”

“Aye, We do Siri.”

“For god’s sake Siri. Fine, until we meet again Lord’s Pettigrew, Potter, and Lupin. See you later Siri.”

“Good Day Milady.”

Bella had opened up her trunk to get out her robes and Remus did the same. Once Bella began walking around looking for somewhere to change however, Remus and Sirius both followed her. Remus ducked into a bathroom but while Bella was searching for a place to change Sirius tugged her over to a corner outside of an almost empty compartment. The one girl inside was beautiful and- Bella shook her head and listened to Sirius. 

“Sorry about the whole staring at Remus thing but he seemed uncomfortable changing with us so I figured if three of us went out it wouldn’t matter as much.”

“Wow, Siri is acting mature. Are you feeling alright?” She pressed her hand to his head, “Hm no fever…. Maybe i’m hallucinating?”

Sirius grumbled and said “Fine, fine, I get it.” in a gruff voice, before jogging away. 

Bella called after him “I’m not kidding! Good job!” before knocking on the compartment door.

The girl inside yelled “Come in,”

Bella entered the room not knowing what to expect. Had the girl driven off all others? Why was she alone? Why was she so pretty? Bella blushed and then buried the last thought. 

“Hello, My name is Bellatrix Black.”

The girl looked up. “Oh yes. I know you. I’m Emmeline Vance. What brings you here?”

“Well the trolley lady, Jean said that we’d be coming into Hogsmeade soon and I was sitting with my cousin and three other boys, but well, they kicked me out to change. Anyways, I was wondering whether I could change here?”

“Oh of course, I should change as well I guess. Did she give an estimate?”

“Jean said around thirty minutes.”

“You would think they would make an announcement.”

“That would be helpful.”

Bella slid off her everyday robes and put on her socks, then buttoned up her plain white shirt, before pulling up her skirt, then her vest, then her shoes, then her tie, and then her robes. Bella loved orders. It would have felt wrong putting them on any other way. Emmeline on the other hand had no such qualms and pulled up her skirt and socks, then laced her shoes, before buttoning her shirt pulling on her vest and tie, and robes. Bella had decided to wait a bit before going back. She’d rather not see any of the boys change if she could help it. 

Instead to keep from boredom, Bellatrix looked around Emmeline’s compartment. Someone had transfigured a silver fluffy rug, and the benches were a smooth green fabric. The table had gotten longer as well and all the course books were spread out along it. There was no trunk to be seen and the whole room smelled like lavender. 

Emmeline had evidently caught her staring. Bella‘s face probably looked like she had been caught doing something wrong, and Emmeline laughed. “You are not like I thought at all, Bellatrix Black. Feel free to call me Emily. Now let me put my books away and let’s go find those boys you call your mates.”

“Ok, well they’re over on the left, but where are you going to put all your books? They look too heavy for you to carry them all the way to Hogwarts. And where’s your trunk?”

“My mum helped me put an extension charm on my pockets and a featherlight charm on my trunk. I can show you how to do it if you like?” 

“Oh would you? Jean, the trolley lady was going to help us with that right around now but i’d love to do it during one of the free periods this year?” Bellatrix herself had started flapping her wrists up and down in a sort of nervous excitement.

Emmeline then asked the dangerous question of what house Bellatrix wanted to be in. Bellatrix had been getting increasingly nervous the closer they got to the school had started flapping her arms like a madman and jumping up and down lightly. “I want to be in Slytherin of course.”

“Bellatrix, I didn’t ask what house your parents want you to be in, I asked what house you wanted to be in.” Emmeline spoke in a gentle voice, as if she was just speaking to a cornered animal. 

The tone she had meant to be placating had done the opposite, and instead rage now flooded Bella’s veins. “I already told you. I need to be in Slytherin.” 

This time Emmeline didn't argue she just pursed her lips and forced herself to be cheerful, “Well ok! I’d want to be a Ravenclaw, but my mum and dad think I'm a Slytherin through and through. Do you want to go find Sirius now?”

Emmeline babbled on down the hall as they went to find Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter. She chatted about quidditch and how she wondered if she would be any good, she rambled about how her owl would be flying to the school tomorrow and how she named the owl and that it’s eyes were yellow and it’s feathers a snowy white: that she had named it Elizabeth. 

They found the boys once more, and Bellatrix perked up from the withdrawn, sullen girl she had been before. Emeline introduced herself to them and quickly carried in on the game of Lords and Ladies. Only she instead called it Lords and Lady and Queen, which had made Sirius decide that he wanted to be emperor, and James try to one up him by being a god.

Remus had shown Bella the spell while the other four carried on. He had said, “Well I don’t give a shit whether I’m a Lord, or Lady, or even a damn Princess I just want to graduate.”

Bella had laughed at that and tried the spells, which she got on her fourth try. The spell combination had been fairly simple (she complained to Remus, “I always overlook the simple things! We have self inking quills but I looked all over the house for ink because I forgot about them and turned in an essay in late!”) just Reducio and Gravitas Penna. 

They were nearing Hogwarts quickly. James and Peter were bouncing up and down, tossing a ball back and forth. Remus told her it was a tennis ball. The ball seemed odd to Bellatrix, probably because she had only ever seen quidditch balls and didn’t focus on any except the bludgers. The blacks themselves had tried to create their own team but seeing as there were only five of them it didn’t work out. Bella had played beater with Cissy, her sister. Andy, her other sister had played chaser with Siri, while Reg looked for the snitch. 

She brought that up to the rest of the fastly making friend group. “Once Reg and Cissa get here next year and we make some more friends we should play quidditch against each other.”

The quidditch obsessed boy known as James Potter jumped up. “Yes! That way we can play even if we don’t make the house teams!”

Remus, already looking concerned at the prospect of having to fly, in a competition of sorts no less, sounded slightly horrified at the prospect, “Well who would play what?”

Bella listed off her cousins and sisters, “Well Cissy and I play beaters, Reg plays seeker, and Andy and Siri play chaser.”

Emmeline perked up. “I think I'd like chaser best based on what I’ve read, so I could play with the overwhelming abundance of blacks known as their family.”

Sirius looked at Remus. “Pete already said that you’d be a good keeper and I agree.”

Looking the boy over, Emmeline herself stated, “You would like it best Remy. The keeper doesn’t move as much.”

“As much as I don’t like flying, I think I'd be more concerned at someone throwing balls at me.”

“Well Remy, that is a simple fix. We don’t aim towards you, but around you.”

“Well Son of a bitch, that’s a smartass reply. Where’d you get the brains?”

Everyone looked over at Emmeline, and kept staring clearly not expecting the petite girl to use such dirty language. “Oh please his initials clearly spell out son of a bitch. SOB. You know? Orion?”

Bella cleared her throat, “They do actually. Andy was talking to me about it asking me if I thought Orion did it on purpose.”

Sirius looked fake hurt. He clutched his hand to his chest and dropped to his knees, his uniform getting wrinkled in the process. “ I cannot believe you would do that to me! And Andy! Andy!” Sirius asked them if they’d seen which compartment she had gone into.

Emmeline looked concerned. “I mean, I know, but why? Other than the thinly veiled threat of revenge?”

“I’ve decided to get back at ‘AB’”

“What exactly are you planning on doing to her? Give her muscles?”

“As utterly ironic and magnificent as that would be, Emily, (Seriously I’m writing that down for later) I have an inkling that Sirius means to use her ophidiophobia against her.”

When Peter started to open his mouth, Emmeline supplied the answer with a laugh. “It’s the fear of snakes, Pete.”

At that point James began to laugh as well, and it wasn’t hard to see why for Bellatrix. The Black family was notorious for being dark, and well, Slytherin, so having the eldest Black child of the generation terrified by them was hilarious. 

Even with James’ loud laughter and Bella’s musings, Emmeline continued, “Although I most definitely want to see it, if we wait until we’re at the school more people will see.” 

“You could do it on a larger scale even, prank not just Andy but everyone. Put snakes for Slytherin, Lions for Gryffindor, and so on.” Remus interjected. “It might take a month or so though.”

“Well I don’t think time’s of the essence. We still have….” James trailed off not knowing what year the oldest Black cousin was in. 

Sirius supplied, “Four years or so to pull the prank.”

“But Sirius. Do you have that much patience?” jested Emily. 

Sirius made a disgruntled noise and stuck his tongue out. “Of course I can. It’s Trixie here you should be wondering about.”

“Well that’s rude. I’m very much offended right now Siri.”

“You’re always offended.”

“Should that make a difference?”

Remus, not looking that displeased to be interrupting the two cousins, cut in, “As much as I hate to break up this total lovefest, I see the castle.”

The group of first years all turned to look out of the tiny window. Bellatrix craned her neck and stood on her toes hoping for a glance. Even though she had already seen pictures of it, hell, last year she had badgered Andy all Christmas to take photos of the castle because she couldn’t wait to see it in person but seeing it in person was even more amazing.  
The castle was humongous, seven times the size of Grimmauld Place, and much less dark and dreary with large windows flooding light everywhere, even the towers. There were multiple towers, all different sizes, although two were filled with dormitories. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, then Hufflepuff was near ground level, and Slytherin was underground. She could see winding steps coming down from the castle onto the grounds. The grounds themselves were a massive expanse. There was a professionally sized Quidditch Pitch and a stable. The groundskeeper’s cabin stood on the edge of the Highly Discouraged Forest, and there was a wall around half of Hogwarts. The castle to be her home for the next seven years was brilliant. 

Sirius looked just as in awe as her. She cleared her throat. “It’s magnificent, isn’t it?”

“Amazing. It was completely ahead of it’s time as well. Just think they were able to install plumbing without any major changes to the interior, and even that was done by hogwarts itself.” Remus continued, “It’s all in Hogwarts: A History.”

“So is Hogwarts sentient?” Emmeline looked confused. “How is it able to change its own architecture?”

“Well from what i’ve read it’s like all the old manor houses in that regard in which-”

“Oh, I'd forgotten about that. Yeah, it does. Grimmauld added another bed and such in Sirius’ room for a year when that happened. As soon as it realised that it wasn’t needed anymore the stuff disappeared.” Bellatrix then looked over at Remus and winced. “Sorry Remy, I really shouldn’t have interrupted.”

Remus rubbed his temple and then rolled his eyes, “I highly doubt it will be the last time. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” 

Bella was so quiet Remus could only half hear her. “I won’t. Sirius on the other hand…”

A look of warning shot across Sirius’ eyes. “Bella.”

“Ah sorry, anyways, Remus?”

“I didn’t have much more to say to be honest.” 

“Well I heard from my cousin that the first years travel to Hogwarts in boats. We go in groups of four, so who’ll go with who?”

“Marlene said that she would go with Pete, Dorcas, and I.”  
Sirius in fascination had evidently not forgot about earlier, “Is Marlene the one-”

“Yes, now shut up before I cut off your arm.” Bellatrix hissed, embarrassed and red. “So, Remy, Emily, what do you think?”

“It’ll get us there.” Emmeline looked out of the window. “I do hate that it’s raining though. We’ll all be positively sopping and I'm not very proficient at drying charms yet. I do hope whoever comes to get us knows how to perform a good water resistance charm.”

“Hagrid should be getting us so I doubt it.” James looked thoughtful, and then added “He got expelled, and is the groundskeeper. His wand got snapped so you’re out of luck Em.”

“The rain should be fun though. I’ve never been out in it before.” They all, with the exception of Sirius, turned to look at her. 

Remus asked quizzically “How can you have never been out in the rain? You do live in Britain, right?”

“Well yes, I do, but I’m not allowed out unless it’s to Diagon Alley or other manors, and they all have weatherproof charms. Siri and I are meant to focus on our studies. We fly indoors, because there’s a special pitch there.”

“That sounds wretched.” Emmeline looked stricken with sorrow. “In the name of Melin, what do you do?”

“Bella reads a lot. She’s practically memorized her favourite book, and we can fly. We even got to travel to Rome once, and we’ve gotten to shadow people at the ministry. Once I got my wand they even let me use the auror training course under supervision.” Sirius had inserted himself into the conversation. “There’s lots of lessons as well. Wandless magic, potions, divination, care of magical creatures, astronomy, history of magic, arithmancy, and ancient runes. Then we have language classes, art, music, and decorum classes. We can also be taught how to use wand motions. There’s a lot we can do.”

“Yeah except I’m awful at art, music, and languages. Not to mention I dislike potions. But at least I have manners. More than Sirius can say.”

As the train pulled into the station, Bella felt herself get more and more nervous and out of control. Her limbs moved of her own accord, rocking her back and forth even more than she already was with the swaying train. She kept tapping her fingers to the time of seven, and humming her favourite song under her breath. Remus seemed just as scared, twiddling the page of his book back and forth, and tapping his foot up and down. 

As soon as the train stopped, James rammed the doors open and hurdled out, Peter following close behind. Sirius had straightened, and smoothed his robes before walking off and Bella began to truly panic and descend into hysteria. Emily, not noticing, bounced up and perched on the tips of her toes. “Are you ready Ella-Bell?”

Bellatrix started muttering “Can’t, can’t, can’t, can’t, get Siri please.” under her breath repeatedly, and Remus who had lingered stood up.

Emily, concerned for her new friend, half shouted, “Remy do something! Go get Sirius!” To which he jogged away, clearly scared of the young witch.

Emily asked if she could hug Bella, and Bella had nodded slightly, and relaxed into Emily, when Sirius came rushing back, frantic, which made Emily immediately jump up. The distressed Sirius was muttering a steady line of “Fuck, fuck, fuck....” and squeezed the girl tight all while reaching into his robes and taking out a vial, coaxing her into drinking it. “Can you two stand outside for a minute? We need to talk.” Emmeline had opened her mouth to argue, before realising that the agitated boy had it under control.

Bella was still shaking, and muttering “I can’t” but seemed to be calming as the potion made its way through her small physique. She was still crying, and they shook her frame. “What’ll happen?”

“What?” 

“You’re no Slytherin. That’s why Wally hates you…. But what house am I? I can’t do it anymore Siri. I can’t. It’s killing me…. And you.” 

She seemed to be settling, woozy, and from what Sirius could see the boats had already left. Sirius at this point, used words not fit for the Black Heir, or any twelve year old, or anyone really. 

“Em? Remy? Are you still here?”

They burst in at once. “Is Bella alright?” Emmeline demanded, and Sirius pointed at the curled up sleeping girl. 

“The boats have left.” Remus observed. 

“How will we get to the castle then?”

Sirius pointed to the carriages. “Andy will let us sit with her, and James and Pete are already at the castle.” Sirius shook Bella. “Come on Trixie.” and Bella woke with a start. 

Remus and Sirius bounded in front to ask Andy while Emmeline trailed after them with Bella. “Are you ok? Truly?”

Bella snorted, and then clasped her hand over her mouth. “Emily, I’m fine. I was just a tad nervous about the sorting. It decides our future, y’know?”

Emmeline pursed her lips, and “Fine. The feast will probably be delicious, won’t it? My mum said that there’s all sorts of foods like mashed potatoes, Steak-and-kidney pie, and lamb chops. Some years they even have Peppermint Humbugs as part of the main course.”

Bella’s stomach growled, even as she realised she was not even a bit hungry. They walked up to a carriage that they had seen the boys walk into. Remus and Sirius sat inside along with Andromeda and Ted Tonks, the mudblood that Andromeda had told Bella and Sirius was her boyfriend. Andromeda got up and hugged Bella, whispering in her ear that she would sit on a bench with Sirius and their two friends and relax, before yelling “Go!” to the horses, and sitting back down.

Remus and Sirius had squashed down to one side of the bench and were so close that Remus had just put his head on Sirius’ shoulder and shutting his eyes, probably expecting that if he was sorted with his new friends he would be kept up all night. Bellatrix pressed up to Sirius and then asked Emily if she wanted to hold her hand, to which the shorter girl had said “Yes!” to before settling and sitting quietly. On the other hand, Sirius and her were playing games of thumb war that Sirius kept winning- and cheating- at while Bellatrix looked around the carriage. 

The carriage was dark, with only two lanterns swinging in the wind outside as a light source. Rain was beating in, and the walls looked like they could use a good cleaning, what with all the writing on the walls. The benches were a hardwood, jutting out of the walls. The windows looked worse for wear and one of the panes of glass was broken, letting rain in. There were no seeable things carrying the students, but Bella knew that they were actually being pulled by thestrals, horses considered dark omens. They weren’t actually dark, but brought up bad memories, as you could only see them if you saw someone die, and could remember it clearly. 

They arrived at the school, and a prefect ushered them into a large room with ghosts, and a rather large chandelier. “One of your friends told Professor Mcgonagall you’d missed the boats, so they’re all waiting for you.”

A drenched looking James waved them over shaking water everywhere.. “This is Marlene and Dorcas.” He motioned to the two girls standing next to Peter and him. “Are you ok?”

Bellatrix nodded and listened in, as a stern looking witch asked them to follow. They lined up in a straight row and watched as people got called.

“Anker, Emma”

“Hufflepuff”

“Anker, Katharina”

“Avery, Juietta”

“Ravenclaw”

“Avery, Everett”

“Slytherin”

And then, it was her turn. “Black, Bellatrix”

She walked over slowly, thinking about the hat. Could it be cleaned? Has it been cleaned? It’s sure to get very dirty, being over one thousand years old. And think of all the grease! And lice. Agh! The hat was still sitting on the stool where Ever had left it. The wizard hat was obviously old, and had patches all over it, but Bella sat it atop her head. It was made for a bigger head she could see- or rather she couldn’t. The hat had descended not only over her eyes but her nose as well. The hat smelled but Bella tried to be polite.

“Hello? Mr. Hat? What’s your name? And what are you looking for?” 

All at once she could hear it- him. His voice swarmed her mind, coming from all around, sounding like the gentle hum and buzzes of a bee hive. “My name is Sebastion. To answer your unspoken questions, I can be cleaned, and I do, every year. I was meant to fit a bigger head. Godric Gryffindor in fact. As for your sorting, hmm. Hufflepuff perhaps?”

“No! Never! My parents would kill me!”

“Would they? Or would they let…” A picture of Sirius popped up in her brain. “Someone else have the honour? I can see though. The house of the loyal isn’t for you.” 

More gentle humming and then the hat drew its next words. “How about Gryffindor? You have lots of bravery set in stone for you… what with Emmeline.”

Bella was confused, “What about Emily?”

The hat, Sebastian, chuckled. “Speaking out loud, was I? Time shall tell. But no, Gryffindor is not for Emmeline, and ought not to be for you then. I see how much you hope for Ravenclaw though, and it would be a brilli-”

“Stop. I can’t have Ravenclaw and you know it. You see into my head, you know it. Maybe… in another time, but... ”

“Aye, I do lass. So Slytherin then?”

“There’s no other option is there?” Bella gave a bitter laugh. In another world, she had said. What other world?

“Just remember lass. Stay close to Emily. You’ll never be afraid.” 

And then, out loud he shouted “SLYTHERIN” and Bellatrix walked towards the green and silver home of the serpents, near where her sister sat. 

“Sirius Black”

Sirius strutted to his doom, his back straight and put on the hat.

“Ahh the other one. You already know where you’ll be, I suppose”

Sirius let out a soft groan, “I do.”

“Now as customary I must walk through all the houses. Ravenclaw, all though enticing your cousin, is not for you. Your parents made sure of that.”

“Hah!”

The hat ignored the small boy and continued, “Although you are loyal, you will make a choice that is unloyal, and that’ll change the face of everything- and no Mr. Black I cannot tell you. I know you better than you know yourself. Oh and remember to thank Bella after June 18, 1996. That’s an important date you know. So Hufflepuff isn’t for you either. You would fit in Slytherin. Remus would too, but that’s three strikes against him, and he can’t be out.”

“How do you know Remus?”

“I know all of you. Your futures. I do still have to see your past though. Are you ready?”

“Hmph.” 

“I’ll take that as a yes, Mr. Black.”

“GRYFFINDOR”

Bellatrix, back at the Slytherin table cursed. “That fucking half-witted asshole.”

One of Andy’s friends leaned in. “Quite a mouth your sister has on her Ands. Almost rivals yours.”

Her sister groaned. “Don’t encourage her. She called Heir Lestrange a.. What was it bella?”

Bellatrix grinned. “Filthy half assed cocksucker.” 

Andromeda looked like she swallowed a lemon. “Ah. I thought of one of the other ones. Pity, but don’t repeat anymore.”

The sorting had continued mostly as expected. James, Remus, and Peter had been sorted into Gryffindor. Eunoia Rosier, her cousin, had gotten sorted into Ravenclaw which was slightly surprising as her twin sister Meraki had gotten sorted into Hufflepuff, and Palinoia into Slytherin. What was more surprising was when Emmeline Vance had happily skipped to the Slytherin table and plopped down in a forest green chair besides her. “Poor Remus, eh?”

“What?”

“Having to put up with the other three? He’ll never sleep.”

“Sweet Salazar, he won’t.”

Dumbledore had then stood up, and read a clearly prepared speech that Remus appeared to be writing notes for at the next table over whereas Bellatrix tuned it out. The food then appeared as the Professor sat down. 

The tables were heaped and sagging with Roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, mashed potatoes, lamb chops, steak and kidney pie, and pumpkin pasties. Just like Emily had said, there were also Peppermint Humbugs, and Bellatrix stuffed two handfuls into a bag in her left pocket. Not to mention the deserts. Wonderful treacle tart, Spotted dick, chocolate gateau, and Bellatrix’s favourite, Sticky Toffee Pudding. Bellatrix wished she had an appetite, because just the Slytherin’s table had enough food to feed her for the rest of her life. 

Meanwhile, Emily had no such qualms, and took straight to loading her plate. She had second and third servings of mashed potatoes, steak and kidney pie, and roast beef. She too took a couple of handfuls of peppermint humbugs, stating "I don't know when it'll next be served." And then took out half a treacle tart, and a slice of sticky toffee pudding.

Dinner was over quickly and Emmeline and Bellatrix met up with the boys right outside the Great Hall to talk. Bellatrix had drifted over to Sirius, hugging him before pinching him. She then turned around to Remus. “Do you want to go take notes on our textbooks tomorrow? We don't have class for three days and could get ahead. Those losers can come along as well of course.”

“Sure.” 

Bellatrix had begun swaying slightly, wishing she could eat something, anything, and Remus had noticed. “Bella, are you ok?” Her vision was half black when Sirius took a step closer and she fell onto his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next update should be out by march seventh.


	2. Ever Get The Feeling That You’re Never All Alone|chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hospital Wing appears along with everyones favourite healer, Poppy Pomfrey, and the Black cousin's friends find out a bit of the horrors the two are subjected to. Also Emmeline and Bellatrix bonding over tea, beautiful older sister blackmail, and The Howler™ appears. Lily Evans, The Marauders, and First Years hanging out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this song is "The Ghost Of You")

Bella woke with a jolt, and groaned. What had previously been dim candlelight, and children’s chatter and laughter was now blaring, bright, white lights that hummed slightly, and sterile, uncomfortable, awkward silence. As her vision came to she saw Sirius waving his arms and ranting, while Remus looked amused. Emmeline was sitting next to her, curled up in a chair, with her legs over one of the bars, and her head hanging off of the edge. James and Peter appeared to be playing some sort of board game with little stacks of money and other cards on a couple of infirmary beds they had pushed together. 

The room itself was sterilized and barren, it’s walls painted white, with no portraits. There were a couple of beds in the first room, and Bella figured if she went looking she would find more. Her bed was white as well, but there was a small silver and green ribbon with her name on it hanging on one of the grey metal bed posts. A nightstand stood next to her, with her robes in a neat stack. The piece of furniture also held multiple potions vials, and some were empty. There was what Bellatrix assumed was a potions cabinet with a slot for a wand. 

At that exact moment, the healer in charge of the hospital wing came bustling over. She had blue eyes and reddish brown hair that fell off mid way down her back in braids. “I see you’re awake. Gave your brother a mighty scare you did.”

Bella smiled at the thought that Siri was her sibling before asking, “So how long do I have to stay here?” she then added snarkily, “I suppose in the future, I will make sure to let him know in advance.”

“I think that as long as you are okay with me sharing what was wrong with your friends, you should only have to stay an hour. But if I see you back in here before the end of the month, next time it will be an overnight stay. And as much as I would prefer for you not to faint in the future, letting your cousin know would be helpful. He burst in here screaming that you were dying and how ‘Oh Merlin, what if it’s contagious! Poppy please!’ which although funny, was quite distracting.”

Bella had felt like jumping for joy, as Poppy Pomfrey was notorious for making people stay forever, always worried that something wasn’t safe. “Of course!.... Except will you tell Sirius and I first? He looks like he’s having a breakdown.”

Poppy Pomfrey clicked her tongue before motioning over to the dark haired boy. Bella herself called out “Siri I’m fine!” so Sirius walked over, sitting next to her on the small, now extremely cramped, twin sized bed. The matron flicked her wand and the curtains around the bed closed. 

The medi-witch looked amused but her face quickly settled back to looking stern. “I don’t suppose you want to tell me why it appears as if you haven’t had adequate food in a month and why it seems like you have more scars than a regular accident prone twelve year old should have?”

“Not really, no.”

A look of concern settled on Poppy’s face. “Does Sirius know?”

Sirius chose that moment to look up from twiddling the bed sheets. “I do, yes. I assume you can guess.”

“Aye lad. And is there any way to stop it? For either of you?”

Sirius shrugged as if to say no, but his face looked pained, and he looked back down at the bedsheets. For some reason Bella’s inhibitions seemed altered, as “No legal way, you mean. Erm, sorry Ma’am.” came from her lips.

“Well it won’t be the last I see of you, and your group of marauding friends as I know expect you to come back here once a week until I say otherwise. Also, from now on, both you and Sirius have to come here the first night back of every break you go home for. And I'll be including your friends in this.”

“If I say no do I still get to leave? Fine.”

Sirius looked up once more, seeming a lot quieter and a bit more pale than when she had awoke, and made the tiniest shake of his head before hugging his cousin. Poppy nodded, seemingly understanding and went to go tell their friends. Bella spoke quietly, tired, “Can you bring me my pen and parchment paper?” Sirius nodded once more and fumbled with her things before handing them to her. Bellatrix thought for a moment, and began to write. 

Dear Orion Black, Cygnus Black, Druella Black, and Walburga Black, 

You will be pleased to find that I have ended up in Slytherin, the place of our noble ancestors. Unfortunately my cousin, Heir Sirius Orion Black, has ended up in Gryffindor. How this has happened I do not know, as we have been taught our proper Slytherin values our whole lives. On another side, most of our allies placed into Slytherin, but Juietta Avery placed into Ravenclaw. She still seems to be showing the proper pureblood values, consorting only with Rosalie Lestrange. On the other hand, my triplet cousins through the Rosiers got different houses with Palinoia in the proper Slytherin house, Eunoia in Ravenclaw, and Meraki in the house of Duffers, Hufflepuff. I hope to see you again soon, and give my love to Regulus and Narcissa please. 

Sincerely,   
Bellatrix Anastasia Ophelia Black

Sirius was peering over her shoulder, so she turned and looked at him. “What do you think?”

“It mostly looks good, but add that I’m a ‘filthy blood traitor’.”

Bella started to protest, before realizing that there was a point in only one person getting harsh punishment as opposed to two. “You’ll get hurt.” but she still wrote it down. At that moment Emmeline came rushing over. 

“Were you starved? Are you ok? What’s your treatment plan?”

“Jeez Em, why are you so worried?” 

The blonde girl reddened, “Am not! And besides, you’re my friend!”

Remus nudged her, looking incredibly entertained, and smirking. Bella thought she caught something about a “Bloody liar.” which Bellatrix chose to ignore.

“I’m positively fine. I was sorta starved, I’ll explain later, and I have to eat a full plate of food at every meal and drink a couple of nutrient potions.”

Bellatrix redirected to Poppy Pomfrey. “Am I allowed to go now?” 

“You can, although I doubt you want to.” The nurse smirked. 

Bella forced herself to get up, ignoring the stars flashing in front of her eyes, and that the room was spinning before promptly collapsing. “What did you do to me?”

“That wasn’t me.” Poppy flashed a grin, “You should probably stay here for…. Hmm… Thirty minutes at least.”

“Can we call you Poppy?”

“I believe you plan to call me that anyway. But during your first transfiguration class call Minerva- that’s Professor Mcgonagall- Minnie. If she says you can’t, tell her you bet you can complete the transfiguration your first time round.”

“What’s the first transfiguration?”

“Turning a match stick into a needle. I suggest you practice tomorrow.”

After that Poppy turned and went into her office. Bella had asked her friends if they wanted to go, and all had said no, probably given the fact they didn’t even have a clue as to where their common room was. 

Instead they pushed multiple beds together and started playing the board game that Bella had seen earlier. It turned out it was called monopoly and a muggle game. They played for about an hour before Sirius, James, and Peter were all bankrupt, and at that point decided Bella could probably leave. 

Remus and Emmeline looked like they wanted to keep playing, as the game had appeared to make them fiercely competitive and they kept giving each other the two fingered salute, but Poppy had told them it was time to leave unless they all wanted to stay the night. 

“Now remember the Common Room for Slytherin is in the dungeons, and the password for the portrait is ‘Magus Quod Potens Verax’ and the Gryffindor password is ‘Quia forti’ and it’s behind a picture of the fat lady. Now off you trot.”

They walked slowly, all of the group walking to Slytherin slowly, as Bellatrix still hadn’t been able to walk perfectly yet, and was being supported by Sirius. Once they got to the picture however, Bella leaned onto Emily and the boys turned around after Sirius hugged Bellatrix. The boys had then started running as if they were on fire, when in reality they were racing. Remus had obviously been winning and Peter was the slowest, whereas Sirius kept looking back. “Lovable mutt.” Bella had commented to Emily. 

They climbed through the portrait hole and found Andromeda waiting for them. “Bella! Where the fuck were you?!”

Emmeline answered for her new friend who was obviously uncomfortable. “She was in the hospital wing. She collapsed outside of the Great Hall.”

“Why? Can we be sure it won’t happen again?”

Bella answered this time. “Malnutrition. Might be able to sneak food home this time though.”

“Yes, do that. See if you can get some healing salves as well….” 

“Ok Andy. May we sit down now for the rest of the interrogation?”

“Yes, Yes.”

“Now, have you sent the letter yet?”

“No, but I have it.”

“Give it here.” When Bella gave it up Andromeda tapped her wand to it and it disappeared in a flash of green smoke. 

Bella examined the Slytherin common room. The room was full of light, but it was dull and would probably stay that way during the day if her idea of where it was was correct. There was a long wall of windows to one side that led out to murky green waters, and what Bellatrix thought was a merperson swam by, which gave the room a green light. There was an ornate fireplace along one of the walls, with a chalice on top of it filled with green powder- floo powder- and a statue of a snake. The fireplace itself had snakes carved into it, along with what looked like a Hogwarts crest. There were other shapes, of course, but they were worn down by several years of students. Multiple tables were scattered around the room, all a dark wood with forest green velvet stools. There was a large chess set on one of them, and on another a calendar. Cabinets were placed around the room, as were leather sofas, and there were multiple tapestries, at least one with Merlin on it. Next to the large windows there was a blackboard filled with hand signs and words underneath them. 

Bellatrix was curious enough about the hand signs to risk being teased by her older sister, “What’s the blackboard for?” and Emmeline leaned forward as well, evidently also intrigued. 

Andromeda shot up, as if she had been electrocuted. “That’s what I forgot!” and slapped her head. “You weren’t here for the perfect’s explanation but the merpeople can chat to us sometimes through sign language. That’s what the signs mean.”

“Huh. What do the merpeople chat about?”

“They” Andromeda snorted. “Give relationship advice. I suggest you do the opposite of what they tell you though as they don’t have lots of experience. Now go to bed, or at least unpack, it’s already ten at night.”

“Oh shit. I’m very sorry Ms. Black.”

“Emmeline, you don’t have to call me that. Just call me Andy, or Meda.”

“Thank you! Bella are you ready?” 

“Yeah.” and the two girls headed upstairs.

The Slytherin dormitories were set up in a brilliant way- or at least the girls dormitories were. It was two to a room, and as the other girls had already fought over who got the solo room- Alecto Carrow had- and paired off, ‘Emmeline Vance & Bellatrix Black’ was printed in neat silver letters over a fading number four, this time painted in chipped green paint. 

Inside the room, there were two of everything. Two beds, two wardrobes, two vanities, two nightstands, and two stools. Bellatrix walked over to the right side of the room, before saying “Can this be my side?”

Emmeline had nodded distractedly before taking out her trunk and Bella’s. Bella set to making her bed, now having her trunk which she placed at the foot of her bed, with a plain white sheet, then a thin blue sleeping bag, then a green blanket, before putting down another plain white cover sheet, then her main blanket, which was a plain navy blue with lightning bolts that moved ever so slightly. She put down two pillows, one plain white, and the other the same as her duvet colour along with a throw pillow with plain gold stitching of a pineapple. On the other hand, Emmeline had a plain grey pillow and sheets, with a thin looking green quilt with various animals stitched on it.

Bellatrix then set to unpacking her things, first placing them on her bed. She took out a bin of toys and such she had, and then three boxes of clothes and a box of shoes, all of which she placed under her bed. She then stacked all her course books on her vanity, along with her bag of toiletries. She stuck her stool in her wardrobe and then dragged her trunk over to her vanity. She placed three books in her nightstand long with her candies and a candle, and set a light atop it. She stuck her parchment and quills in her school bag that then went into her trunk, and was done. She looked over at Emmeline who seemed to be struggling to fit the sheer number of clothes she had brought into her wardrobe. 

“Merlin’s pants, why do you have so much clothing?” Bellatrix sat on her trunk in shock as Emmeline unpacked more clothes. 

“Just in case. I have made friends with you if you haven’t noticed and you’ve already ended up in the hospital wing.”

Bellatrix grimaced, and as if she was extending a hand said “That is utterly unfair! It wasn’t my fault, and you didn’t know in the beginning! You can use my wardrobe if you wish though. I have no need for it.”

“Can I? Honestly it’s as if whoever designed these rooms had no fashion sense or wordrobe.”

“Do you need help dragging it over?” Bellatrix added in concern, looking at the tiny girl up and down. 

Emily glared. “I can do it myself, thank you very much.”

And then she couldn’t. And Bellatrix Black stood to help her because why the hell not, and it had taken both of them anyways. Then Emmeline’s skirt had gotten stuck and Bella had to try to push it out. Which she had done… almost too well as it had almost toppled over and only someone’s accidental magic had saved them from what Emily had described as “A lifetime’s worth of detention.” and they had both fallen to the ground laughing. If only that moment had lasted forever, with a freakishly bare half of a room, and a half of a room flooded with clothes and two small girls tangled into each other, with hair splashed across their eyes, which were shining with joy, laughing on wood floors. 

But all good moments end. Just like this one did. And it chimed eleven, so they had to go to bed. And suddenly, Bellatrix couldn’t move, couldn’t breath. Because it was time to sleep. For Bellatrix Anastasia Ophelia Black couldn’t sleep. But she’d laid in her bed, with her covers pulled almost completely over her head she had whispered “Goodnight” to Emily and gotten the same word back, when the candles went out in a gust of breath and she had had to muffle her intake of breath, because what twelve year old is scared of the dark? What Black is scared of the dark? So Bellatrix Black fell into a fitful sleep riddled with nightmares, and twisted, distorted figures that looked vaguely like her parents. 

And those perverted and warped figures threw off their hoods, and showed her a person tied to a chair. And it was Sirius. IMPERIO! Walburga had said. And so even as Bellatrix desperately tried to drop the smooth family wand that only worked for her because of her blood, she couldn’t. So she screamed, and screamed as she tried to fight the curse, trying to fight the curse that she herself was casting. She couldn’t. And so CRUCIO! Erupted from her mouth.

And Sirius writhed and squirmed in pain, she screamed because the person was now Andy, and then Regulus, and Cissa, and it wasn’t a dream so she couldn’t wake up. Bellatrix Black screamed. 

Only to be shaken awake with her throat hoarse, but it was still dark, and she was gasping for air, and the figure above her was too short to be Sirius, which meant they weren’t her parents, and Bella lurched upwards. 

Emily, not expecting the movement was thrown backwards and landed on her arm. 

“FUCK!”

Oops… Bella felt kind of guilty about that, and waited until Emily stood up before blearily asking “What happened? What?” and as an afterthought, “Sorry…”

Emily was still rubbing her arm. “That’s okay… And do you want to go downstairs to talk? We can get some tea.”

“That sounds good then.” 

“Okay.” Emily threw open her trunk and got out a brown bag filled with loose tea leaves and squinted at the label in the dim candlelight. “Does Raspberry-Limeade tea sound good to you?” 

“I’ve never tried it, truth be told, but it sounds good.”

“Great! It’s one of my favourites.” 

“It must be good then.” so Emily grabbed Bella’s arm and they crept up the three flights of stairs to the common room, which was just as dark so they took a single pumpkin spice scented candle for light. 

As soon as they had settled on one of the long couches, with a blanket thrown over them, Bella clapped her hands, “Kreacher?”

Immediately there was a loud crack, and a house elf appeared. 

Emmeline gasped, “Very sorry Mr. Kreacher but how are you able to apparate?”

“No worries, Mistress Bella’s friend. House elves don’t apply to the wards.” He turned back towards his mistress, “What would Mistress Bella like?”

“Will you please bring us two cups with boiling water?” Bella’s eyes widened quickly before Kreacher popped away, “And not tell Aunt Walburga?”

“Yes Mistress.”

When Kreacher popped back with two boiling cups of water Bellatrix was already feeling tired but still had her question from earlier.

“So why did you shake me awake?”

Emmeline took a sip of her tea. “Well, I was still up reading, and you started shrieking bloody murder, so I figured I should wake you up before you woke everyone else up.”

“Thank you, but what book were you reading?”

“Animal Farm, it’s my favourite. What’s your favourite book?”

“Erm, this is going to sound a tad silly, but ‘Lyrico: The only Horse Of His Kind’”

“That’s a muggle book that I read in primary school, where did you read it?”

“My nanny gave it to me last year for my birthday. She got fired shortly after but she was nice.”

“That’s cool.” and they both sipped more of their tea. 

“So what’s your family like?”

“Well, I suppose you’ve already met Sirius.”

“Mm, I think I have actually. Bloke with silver eyes, overdramatic?”

“That would be the one. So Sirius is my older cousin. He has a brother named Regulus, who's a bit more, hmm, how do I say this politely, down to earth. Mind you, we’re all very dramatic, sort of a family trait. But Regulus is great, and he’s really good at potions, but he won’t tell people anything. Honestly, he keeps more secrets than anyone, I wouldn’t be surprised if it gets him killed someday.”

Emmeline frowned, so Bella figured she should move onto lighter topics. “He’s a Slytherin through and through. We all are really, but Sirius wants to distance himself, so he pretends he’s not. Reg and Narcissa will come next year, and Narcissa is my younger sister. She’s super obsessed with fashion, and make up. She loves to sing really, and Reg will usually go along with it, because he loves playing the piano.”

“Really? Next year do you think he’d play for me? I love playing the piano too.”

“Maybe. If we can find one.”

“I think there’s meant to be a music room.” Emmeline’s eyes shone, which Bella took mental note of.

“Perfect. Andromeda is my older sister. She’s the one we met earlier, and she’s great. Really more of a Hufflepuff if you think about it, but my parents probably would have tossed her out of the house. Andy would love it though, she’s dating a third year Hufflepuff, Ted Tonks.”

“He seems nice.”

Bellatrix held the cup of tea to her chest. It was so warm. “Yeah. He’s a muggleborn though, so my parents can’t know. Andy hates it. Says as soon as she turns seventeen it’ll be up and away with her and she’s cutting ties.”

“And do you agree with the muggleborn stuff?”

“Nah, not really. I mean I like some traditions but others are just plain wrong.”

“Well that’s good.”

“Yeah, so what’s your family like?”

“My mum is a muggleborn, and my dad’s a pureblood. My mum teaches muggles, and loves kids, but my dad didn’t want anymore. My dad’s kind of absent, he works in the department of mysteries. I have a twin sister, but she’s a squib. She’s fine with it though. In fact, Dumbledore said that she could potentially teach here one day if she takes owls in the possible subjects. Her name is Aurora.”

“That’s cool.”

“Yeah. She said if she had magic she would apparate to the moon when we were little.”

“Is that even possible?”

“For us it was.”

“That’s enough I suppose.”

“Yeah, She loves astronomy.”

“Awesome. Do you think she’d talk to me about astronomy if I sent her a letter this summer? It’s my favourite subject, truth be told, along with history.”

“I think she would.”

Bella couldn't resist asking,“What are your favourite subjects?”

“History of magic or potions.”

“Huh. I don’t like potions. It’s silly but I keep feeling like I’m going to trip and burn myself.”

“Yikes. That’s one of those irrational fears though, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

Bella considered Emmeline’s- or Emily as she preferred to be called- which Bella couldn’t understand why, it was such a plain, muggle name- voice. Emily’s voice was a pleasant lilt and she felt as though Emily was singing healing charms into her bones, fixing the things long cracked and bolted and left to fear in the dark. Bella realised they had both finished and tried to levitate them both to the table wandlessly. She managed, barely, and Emily said “Good job.” before yawning.

“Do you think we should just sleep down here tonight?”

“That sounds good, but I’m cold.”

“Really? I’m boiling. Come next to me then.” Emmeline snuggled up next to her, and they both slept for the rest of the night, Bellatrix dreaming of flying like a bird and being free… 

Much like she wished to do four hours later when Andromeda started laughing at her and holding a camera. SNAP!

“Shut up!” She had hissed, “You’ll wake Emily.” Bellatrix tried to untangle herself from her friend, while Andromeda kept giggling. 

“Aww it looks like little Bella has a crush! That’s so sweet!”

Bella seethed. “Shut up! It’s not like that! I had a nightmare and we decided to come up to the common room to drink tea! There’s nothing wrong with that. And give me that photo!”

“I don’t think I will…. Might give Ri a copy though. Seriously- Don’t make that joke, you’re better than it- what would have happened if it had been someone else? Bella, Ri is already in trouble. You can’t be too. Wake your friend up and then I’ll accompany you to the Great Hall.” Andy stated plainly, and it was the truth so Bella couldn’t hate her for it.

“What joke?” and Bellatrix started to shake Emmeline awake.

“I know you’re not Sirius.”

“No, that’s our cousin, honestly Andy.”

“I walked into that one, I suppose.”

“You did.” Bellatrix continued shaking Emily, “Hey, Emmeline. Get up.”

“Ugh. What is it?” She then opened her eyes, “Oh Merlin, Miss Andy, I’m sorry I-”

“Emmeline, it’s fine. I simply suggested that you and my sister go get dressed and then I can show you how to get to the Great Hall.” 

“Really? That would be great! Thank you Andy. Come on Bella.”

Andromeda could have sworn Bellatrix had stuck her tongue out at her, in addition to giving her a two fingered salute and laughed at her childish antics as her sister’s crush dragged her downstairs before sitting down in the spot Bella had just vacated. 

Meanwhile, Bellatrix was in hell. She had already chosen her outfit, which was simple enough as they were all the same. A plain white button down shirt, and smart black pants. No, Bellatrix was not the cause for this hell. That cause would be Emmeline Vance, on a mission to find an outfit. She was currently holding up a lacy black long sleeve shirt with a pair of blue jeans in one hand, and a short sleeve white shirt with black leggings in the other, asking Bella which she thought was better. 

As if Bella knew what was fashionable. She almost laughed, but caught herself. Would it be mean to laugh? “The white shirt with the black leggings and black boots. Let your hair stay down and wear a bracelet.” Bella was just guessing, but Emily didn’t seem to care. 

“Thanks Bella.” She seemed genuine, and Bella once again felt the need to refrain from laughing.

“No problem.” 

Now that the fashion problem was finally over, Bella grabbed her book bag and they went to join Andromeda who was tapping her foot. “Took you long enough. Come on, I said I’d meet Ted fourteen minutes ago.” She seemed slightly annoyed, or maybe she was just her regular, incredibly impatient self.

Emmeline followed diligently and Bellatrix decided to look around. There were multiple potions classrooms, and other storage rooms along the way to the Great Hall. There were a number of portraits, and Bella mentally marked which looked the most helpful. Before long Andromeda had dashed off to kiss Ted, and eat at his table and Bellatrix and Emily had been left in the dust to go look at the breakfast for the day. 

The table’s were once again sagging with food. There were pancakes- which immediately made Bella think of Cissy and Reg. The two younger siblings had once gotten mad that Andromeda had stolen the last pancake and Narcissa had accidentally appareted on top of the table to get it, while Regulus had mistakenly levitated the food off of Sirius’ plate- mind you it was only a mistake because his hair was then pink for a month. They hadn’t gotten in trouble for it, if only because of their “Astounding use of magic”, Sirius on the other hand had, and so had Bella because everyone figured she probably had something to do with it. But in addition to pancakes there was bacon, fried and boiled eggs, toast, at least twenty gallons worth of butter, sausages, baked beans and potato scones. In the very middle of the Slytherin table there was a large assortment of pastries as well, along with multiple pots of syrup and orange juice, with kettles of tea and coffee. 

Emily had loaded her plate with pancakes with butter and syrup and poured a cup of orange juice before glaring at Bella. “Eat something, or I'll force feed it to you.” So Bella hurried to get something on her plate, and she sat down to eat her potato scone, two fried eggs and beans with Emily. The clock chimed six before long, and the marauders stumbled into the hall looking awfully tired. James was still as bouncy as usual, the indian boy half tackling Sirius every few minutes. Sirius was just as bad, slamming into James as if they were playing a game of ice hockey. Remus just looked done, waving Emmeline and Bellatrix over, while Peter bounded for the Gryffindor food table. 

Bella decided to follow Emily, who had gotten up and taken her food over to the Gryffindor table. “So Rem, how was your night?” 

The scarred boy glared. “Your devil of a cousin kept me up until three am! That’s how my night was. And then, I get woken up at bloody FIVE AM and am forced to wander around the castle for over half an hour.”

Sirius threw an arm over Remus’ shoulder, “But Remmy, you love us!”

“You jumped on my head this morning to wake me up.”

“No, I didn’t. James did.”

“That doesn’t make it better.” Remus turned towards Bellatrix, “How was your night?”

“Oh you know, I almost woke everyone in the dungeon up screaming, we snuck into the common room and Kreacher made us tea. On a related note, Ri, Andy has a photo she’d like to show you.”

“Huh?”

“Emily and I fell asleep in the common room snuggled up to each other, and Andy took a photo.”

“Really? Brill. Let me go get it.” And off went Sirius. He came sprinting back seven minutes later, laughing. “Oh that was even better than I thought!”

“Rude much? Are you done eating, Emily? I want to go to the library.”

“I am,” Remus spoke up from inhaling a sausage. “Do you have paper I can borrow?” 

“I have parchment.” Bella smiled, feeling more cheerful than normal, “Will that work?”

“It will. Thank you Trix.”

“Hey now! I cannot believe you Bells. Choosing to leave your cousin when he’s sorted into Gryffindor.”

“I’ll never leave you, Ri. But we do have to study.”

“Ugh.” Sirius scrunched up his face. “And besides, Jim, Pete, Remy, and I have business in the Library.”

“If the business in the library is the prank on Miss Andromeda I'm not taking a part. She said she’d help me with my homework if I needed it.”

“Which you won’t need, if you come to the library with me right now.”

At that moment Sirius stood up. “Okay. I’ve eaten enough, I’ll go now.” He redirected, “Trix have you eaten something?” 

Emmeline nodded from besides Bellatrix, and she secretly thought ‘Traitor.’ 

The library was spectacular. It was brilliant and marvelous and full of all the knowledge of the world. She’d never finish them all. And these books were helpful,and good, and light, unlike her own family's librairies. To think! She could spend the next seven years here and it was all in neat order. 

A woman, presumably the head librarian, walked out from behind her desk stacked high with books. “Good morning. I’m Irma Pince. Who are you?” The woman sounded strict, 

Bellatrix, being the one who could probably be most polite answered, “I am Bellatrix Anastasia Ophelia Black,” She pointed to Sirius, “This is Sirius Orion Black, The Heir to the House of Black, and the girl next to me is Emmeline Vance. The three boys behind me are James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. We would like to use your library to study before classes start, and we can't be in the common rooms because we’re in different houses, see. May we use your library?”

“Very well, but be careful. If you disfigure any of the books in any way, you will be banned. No food.”

“Thank you very much, Miss Pince.” Bella hurried off, slightly scared. 

Remus, Emily, and Bellatrix were sitting at a long round table covered with books of all colours and sizes, with several roles of parchment already out. They were taking notes, for Bella, so she wouldn’t have to pay so much attention in class, for Remus, on the days that he missed he would have notes, and for Emily because she really didn’t want to get banned from the library for climbing the ancient shelves. 

Which is exactly what the boys were doing. James had evidently decided that they should do it to all four houses, and Peter had decided that, once they had skimmed through their first year books, they didn’t have the spells needed, and they should probably go to the library. Sirius had noticed a gigantic book on one of the top shelves and as there was no ladder, James and him started climbing the shelves. 

Emily was shaking her head and muttering about tossers, which Sirius had noticed, so he half yelled down, “Em, come on! It’s not exactly like we can sneak a broom into the library!”

“You should think about that statement Sirius. If you have to sneak a FUCKING broom into the library, maybe you shouldn’t be doing what you’re doing.” Remus spoke quietly, and was acting as if he was talking to a child- which, given who he was speaking to- he basically was.

“I simply don’t know what you’re talking about Rem. Sirius is obviously TRYING to get banned so that during exams he doesn’t have to study with me.” Bellatrix rolled her eyes, and Remus sighed and pinched his nose. Inside, Bella was wondering why on earth Miss Pince hadn’t come over yet.

“I could guess that, Bella, but honestly, we have seven years here and if he gets banned on day one, I might kill him.”

“That’s fair. I can show you some of my plans, if you like.”

From above Sirius called down, “OI! That’s my life you’re talking about!”

James turned to him, “Might not be for much longer mate.”

“What a betrayal Jamie. And from such a good friend. I’m utterly offended.” 

“You had it coming Sirius, mate,” Peter popped up from the other side of the shelf. “Okay, let’s bring the book down.”

It could be assumed that the boys had no planning or brains involved with their scheme. That would make sense to anyone who was watching the current events, as as soon as Peter Pettigrew lifted the gigantic book, James Potter and Sirius Black fell over and, along with their friend and the gigantic blue book, fell twenty feet onto the hard marble floor. Maybe they simply had no brains at all between them at all. 

Bellatrix had ducked under the table as soon as she had watched Pete’s foot give away. Emmeline had followed, which was good, as Peter fell directly where she had sat, taking the book with him. A bout of accidental magic meant that although the chair broke, Peter instead bounced. James had managed to land on his feet on the floor, and he was proudly crowing about how he had landed on his feet because of his great seeking skills and being able to slide off his broom to catch the snitch. Sirius, despite having no brains of his own, had a featherlight charm cast on him by his cousin, who was clearly over his idiotic antics, and he fell on Remus’ lap. 

“Sirius, I have two words to say. Fuck. You.” Remus was shoving the boy on his lap off. He then looked to Bella and Emily, “Do either of you know how to repair the chair? I know the incantation, but I’m not good at it.”

“Is it a charm? I’m downright horrific at charms.”

“I’ll give it a go if you like.” The six friends turned to look at the new person. She had almond shaped green eyes that reminded Bellatrix distinctly of something she had seen before, but she simply couldn’t recall what, and auburn hair that fell in waves down her back. “I heard the banging, but I don’t think Irma did, she went into her office with Professor Mcgonagall. I tried some spells at my best friend, Sev’s house with his mum, and I was best with charms. What’s the incantation?”

“Oh… Erm, ‘Repario’. You’re Lily Evans, right?”

“Repario!” The chair neatly brought itself back together, and the girl looked back at Remus. “I am, yes. And who are you?”

“I’m Remus Lupin. The two girls besides me are Emily and Bella. They’re Slytherins, like your friend Sev, I think”

“Oh! Have you seen him? His name is Severus.”

“We haven’t yet, sorry. We were in the Hospital Wing last night.”

“That’s okay then. Might I ask why the three boys” Her green eyes flicked to the dunderheads who were scouring over the book that was half the size of them, “Were climbing the shelves?”

James looked up from the book and chimed in. “Hey Evans! Sirius wants to get back at Bella’s sister Andy for calling him a ‘son of a bitch’ even if he agrees it’s true and therefore wants to use her fear of snakes against her, so we were going to use this book, but it was on the top shelf.”

Lily gaped like a fish. “What-”

Bella cut Lily off and shrugged, “In Andy’s defense, his initials are SOB.”

“I...wait really?” The girl looked even more confused and somewhat amused. “Who would name their kid that?”

“Yeah, Andy thought that Orion was playing a joke on Walburga, and his full name-” At that moment a familiar red envelope rushed towards them, being carried by an even more familiar owl. 

The envelope opened itself with Bellatrix’s help, and Bella turned to Lily. “You’re a muggleborn right? Here’s a taste of magic.” The statement had probably come across as rude, and she figured she should feel sorry about it, but she was too busy listening to the verbal attack from her aunt.

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK THE THIRD!

I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! BRINGING SHAME TO OUR ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE!   
YOU HAVE DEFILED OUR HOUSE! SULLIED EVEN THE HOUSE ELF! SUCH DISAPPOINTMENT WE HAVEN’T SEEN IN YEARS! YOU HAVE POLLUTED AND DEFILED OUR HOUSE! BEING AROUND MUDBLOODS AND HALFBREEDS!   
YOU BLOOD TRAITOR HAS GONE TOO FAR BEING SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR!

AND YOU BELLATRIX ANASTASIA OPHELIA BLACK! HOW COULD YOU ALLOW YOUR COUSIN TO BE SORTED WITH THE THIEVES OF MAGIC! 

NEITHER OF YOU SHALL COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS! BUT THERE’S ALWAYS SUMMER! UNTIL THEN THERE’S STILL TWO MORE OF YOU! NO MORE DEFILING!”

Walburga’s voice had echoed throughout the library, ignoring Bellatrix’s slight tears, and the way Sirius’ frame was shaking from fear. Bellatrix croaked, “Reg and Cissa.” Oh Merlin. They were left in that house all alone… At their parents mercy. To think they already bore such scars, and they were the best behaved… 

Lily stood in shock, “What was that?”

Tears were still spilling down Bellatrix’s cheeks. “It’s a howler. Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor, and we were both meant to get into green and silver Slytherin so we’ll be getting punished by A) not being allowed home for Christmas and B) once we go home for summer we’ll be punished in other ways.”

“That’s awful.”

“It’s normal. But I guess you know his name now. ” Bellatrix cleared her throat, “Anyways, Lily, would you like to study with us tomorrow in the library? You seem good at charms. Tomorrow at like ten-ish? Goodbye, I need to go.” She slung her bag over her shoulder and left the rows of books and her stunned friends. 

Bellatrix hadn’t known where she was going, only that she had to go away from Sirius with his silent fear, and James and Peter with their bounciness and happiness, and Emily and Lily with their sad doe eyes, Remus with his analyzing eyes, already ready to shield them it had seemed. So she ended up in the hospital wing, because Poppy seemed nice and like she wouldn’t ask too many questions, and she really needed some dreamless sleep potion because she couldn’t disturb Emily again.

So when she had pushed open the hospital wing doors crying and Poppy had looked at her with grief in her eyes she couldn’t help it, and just fell. 

“Oh poppet, I’m so sorry. Minerva and Irma told me… I suppose you know that I can't do anything to help you, except give you potions and food.” When Bella nodded miserably, Poppy continued, “So what do you need this time? I won’t give you a full supply yet, since they will just weaken over the school year.”

“Er, well right now, I was wondering if I could have some dreamless sleep?”

“Of course. I can teach you a charm to silence howlers as well if you want?”

“You can do that?”

“Yes. Given your need for dreamless sleep, I’m assuming that you might need to enact silencing charms in the future, so if you achieve good grades all this year, in your second year, I'll teach you to do that as well.”

“Oh, thank you Poppy!”

“Now go along, and do something fun dear, afterall you don’t have any classes yet.”

Bellatrix was happy to oblige that order, but, “I’ll be sure to! But Poppy, I was wondering, if I was ever given the chance to be a healer, what classes would I have to focus on?”

“Well, have you thought ahead to what specialty you would choose?”

“Dark Creatures and Curses.” Bellatrix stated it without a doubt, as if it would actually happen! Wishful thinking and daydreaming can only take people- take her- so far. 

Poppy stared at Bellatrix up and down quizzically, “I’d imagine your parents don’t approve?”

“Well no, but-” Bella felt the need to protest, but she hadn’t a clue why, as she had had the same thoughts. 

“I won’t judge, Bella dear. Hmm, well I’d imagine transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, charms, and once you choose electives, Care of magical creatures. Potions would probably also be good”

“Okay, well, thank you Poppy. If Ri, Em, Remy, or any of the other boys come here looking for me, will you tell them that I’ve gone to my dormitory?” She added a “Thank you.” in advance. 

“Of course.” Poppy shook her head, and Bella was off sprinting as fast as she could go, lungs burning. 

Instead of going to her dormitory however, Bellatrix ran up to the astronomy tower, wanting to read, as schoolwork seemed overrated and unnecessary at the moment. Surprisingly, despite the fact she could barely see, she hadn’t bumped into anyone, presumably because everyone was eating lunch. The astronomy tower was so silent, and so Bellatrix buried herself into her book, already tired, in a small hidden corner, covered by silver telescopes ready to be borrowed, which she had crawled on her knees to get under. Her favourite book, the summary she could recite from the heart, that wouldn’t change, which was good. Change was overrated anyway. 

“Philippa had everything money can buy, but only when Lyrico, a small silvery-gray pony with a special secret, arrives at her big city penthouse do the happy times really begin. Their adventures lead them West to the mountains…”

The book was so usual to her, she was quickly lulled to sleep, ignorant of the fact that her cousin was shouting for her skiving off lunch, and that the boys were all searching for where she could be in such a gigantic castle…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the common room passwords were meant to translate from latin [for the brave, and magic is might] but it's probably not correct, so sorry about that. Anyways, sorry if this counts as a cliffhanger of sorts... But yeah. The next chapter isn't going to be about the girls, but the OG Marauders first night.


End file.
